


Mine Now

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Doctor/Companion Conflict, F/F, It's All Real, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow-burn (Sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: The Doctor tried to get Bill away from all of this. He really did. But it turns out, you can't stop certain things from happening.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ta-da! The result of my simultaneous obsession with Doctor Who and Assassin's Creed: Syndicate. Also, Evie is 100% not straight. More chapters to come soon.





	1. The First Trip

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Bill?"

"I have an idea for tonight's trip, that you _promised_ me that we'd go on. Weeks ago."

"Okay then, what's your idea?"

"Can we go to Victorian London?"

"What, again?"

"Yeah."

"This is about that game you're obsessed with, isn't it?"

"... Yeah, it is."

The Doctor had known that this would happen eventually. He'd known for a long, long time. It was honestly a miracle that Bill hadn't asked already. Ever since long before the Doctor had met her, Bill had been a fan of Assassin's Creed. Of course, Bill had tried to twist his arm into going into the future and getting her more games from the series before they had even been released, but the Doctor had firmly declined. Even now, standing in the TARDIS, the Doctor knew that he would have never been able to avoid this forever.

The truth of the matter was, the game series was real. 100% real. Well, apart from the Abstergo part. The Templars _had_ owned a huge company and been oppressing the Assassins for years, but the company wasn't called Abstergo, and the Doctor himself had shut the entire thing down years prior, back when he travelled with Amy and Rory. He knew very well that Bill would be ecstatic to know this, but there was one, very slight snag.

The Doctor didn't approve of the Assassins in the slightest.

He didn't approve of the Templars either, but he _really_ didn't approve of the Assassins. His reasoning was simple - they were a bunch of people, going around and killing other people. Yeah, the Templars were bad, but did they need to be _killed_? No. No, they didn't, and that was a fact. However, he couldn't exactly just... shut down the Assassins. He'd tried that, back when he met the modern-day Assassins, and it had gone quite poorly. So, his only real hope was to distract Bill. Completely.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but it's just a game. Completely fictional. But I'll tell you who's _not_ fictional - Charles Darwin! Wonderful man, a brilliant scientist. Let's go and meet him, and I'll prove that there weren't any Assassins running around in Victorian London," The Doctor announced. He was quite pleased with that. Bill sighed heavily, before nodding.

"Oh, alright, go on then."

The Doctor, still incredibly excited, began his courtesy dance around the TARDIS console, eager to get the trip going, and for Bill to forget all about this. With any luck, they'd be in and out, quick as a flash. Bill would be a little more educated, and the Doctor would be able to relax slightly about this whole thing. The engines kicked into life, the sound of ancient gears and brakes turning and groaning deep inside the TARDIS. Within thirty seconds, a loud _bang_ echoed through the TARDIS. They'd arrived. The Doctor trotted over to the door, before turning to Bill.

"Oh!" He said quickly. "Go and get changed. Just use the same dress as for the ice fair, nobody'll ever know the difference."

Within ten minutes, they were both suited up and ready to go. Being period-accurate was a _huge_ pain in the arse, but it was important - the Doctor didn't want Bill to give away any information about the future, or worse, get them both arrested for indecency. Scotland Yard had only been around for a while during the period they were visiting, but the police force was definitely still very much a thing.

They arrived at Darwin's home within a few minutes, Bill constantly on the lookout during the walk there for any sign at all that her miraculous Assassins might be real. The Doctor took a step forwards, knocking on the door. He knew Darwin well in this face - this would be a breeze. As soon as the door opened, the Doctor stood up straighter, glancing towards Bill for a moment.

"Doctor?" Darwin said slowly, looking the Doctor up and down.

"Yes! It's me!" The Doctor said enthusiastically. "Oh! And this is Bill, Bill Potts. She's my... companion. I was hoping to catch a word with you about your latest research!"

"Oh, of course," Darwin replied. "Do come in, both of you."

The ensuing conversation was... interesting, to say the least. Getting first-hand information about Darwin's theory of evolution was exciting enough, and must have been quite the experience for Bill, but the Doctor couldn't ever quite let himself relax. He was still worried about whether or not Bill had forgotten about that game of hers. With his luck, it would turn out that Darwin actually appeared in the game itself - after all, he knew for a fact that Darwin had interacted with the Assassins several times over his lifetime, but the games weren't fully accurate to life - and it had only strengthened the connection in Bill's mind.

By the time that they left, it was reaching dusk. The Doctor was eager to get Bill back to the TARDIS and back home before nightfall, and it was probably clear what his intentions were. The Doctor had found that Bill was very perceptive - she'd pick up on it easily. However, her perceptiveness also came into its own for another, just as annoying purpose.

"Doctor," Bill said carefully, staring across the street.

"Yes, Bill?" The Doctor asked, quite annoyed.

"Are those Blighters? Like, from Syndicate?" Bill asked. The Doctor looked up and across the street, hoping to whatever Time Lords might be left out there that it wouldn't be. He doubted that he could explain away an entire gang. And, of course, it was them. Okay, time to come up with a plan. A distraction of sorts. He could just lie, couldn't he? It would be easy enough.

"Oh, no, no, t-those aren't Blighters at all. A lot of gangs in this time period dress in red. It's sort of a thing around here," The Doctor lied. "Now, come on, let's get back to the TARDIS." He was even more frantic now. They'd been noticed, and the group of Blighters - two thugs, two normal gang members, and a marksman - were approaching them. If they got caught in a fight, they'd both be dead meat, and he knew it.

"Doctor, don't you dare lie to me!" Bill snapped. She'd noticed the group approaching, as well. The Doctor slowly began to back them both into an alleyway, but he noticed that it was a dead end all too late. They were trapped in a dark alleyway with five dangerous gang members, with no escape, and he'd just lied to Bill.

They were going to die.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie Frye doesn't do things without a plan, but she definitely didn't plan to do this.

Evie Frye was not the sort of person to jump into situations without a plan. That was Jacob's job, and they both knew it. However, once in a while, a situation would come along where it was impossible to thoroughly plan ahead before going all in. This, of course, was one of said situations. Evie had been out patrolling London for Blighters, when she'd heard a fearful cry coming from a nearby alleyway. She had been patrolling from the rooftops, so she quickly ran across, crouching down to peer into the alleyway.

From the looks of it, another Blighter attack on civilians. The Blighters were just as dangerous as usual - she could take down the marksman and the normal gang members with ease, but the brutes might be a bit more of a challenge. Perhaps she should call some Rooks over... no, there wasn't enough time. The Blighters had cornered a pair of civilians in an alleyway. An elderly man, probably in his 60s or 70s, and - oh. _Oh._

Evie immediately knew that she was _not_ about to let the Blighters harm that woman in any way, shape, or form. It was just out of the kindness of her heart, of course, and had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was the most beautiful woman that Evie had ever seen in her life. No, of course not.

With the thought of rescue on her mind, Evie sprung into action. She readied her dual hidden blades, before leaping down into the alley, thrusting the blades simultaneously into the necks of one brute and one usual gang member. She spun around with ease, tossing a throwing knife into the chest of another mundane initiate, before lunging forwards and slitting the throat of the marksman. All the while, she was completely unaware of the look of disgust on the face of the elderly man, and awe on the face of the woman that she was totally not only doing this for.

She spun around, tossing the third gang member to the ground, before stabbing them in the back of the neck with her hidden blade. She finally turned to the brute, readying herself for hand-to-hand combat. She almost immediately brought down the Blighter's defensive stance, before punching them hard in the stomach, and kneeing them in the face when they keeled over. She grabbed the brute by the shirt, slitting their throat, before finally throwing them to the ground. She turned to the two civilians that she had saved - but only had eyes for the woman, who currently looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh my God," The woman said lightly. "You-you're-"

"You know who I am?" Evie replied curiously. Was this an Assassin initiate, perhaps?

"Y-Yeah!" The woman finally stammered out. "You're... Evie Frye."

"Indeed I am," Evie confirmed. "And you are?"

"Uh, Bill. Bill Potts."

"Well, Bill Potts. I'd quite like to know how you know who I am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you're trying to tell me that you're from the future, where the war between the Assassins and the Templars is little more than a fictional story, and you travelled back in time with the help of your magic Police box?" Evie clarified. She and Bill had been at this for what seemed like hours at this point. It was a little unsettling that they were still in the same alleyway as before, but she was honestly too confused to bother moving. The story made no sense, at all. Were these people insane?

"Yes!" Bill insisted. "The Doctor brought me back in time to visit Charles Darwin, and on our way back to the TARDIS, which takes the form of a Police box, we got caught and cornered by Blighters."

"You know what?" Evie said suddenly. "I don't believe you at all, but I'm going to have to find out the truth some way or another. Come with me." She immediately set off out of the alleyway, picking her way through the dead bodies of Blighters scattering the floor. She had to admit that it was quite endearing how Bill walked ridiculously close to Evie, watching the surroundings as if she'd get her throat slit if she lost sight of Evie for a millisecond.

Then again, it was probably true.

Evie had a clear idea of where she was going. Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint had helped her several times in the past, and had proven the existence of several things to her and Jacob. They had figured out an amicable exchange - she and Jacob would assist the residents of 13 Paternoster Row, and in return, they would help the Assassins. It would be easy and simple, and this kind of thing seemed right around Vastra and Jenny's area of expertise. However, it might take a while to get there. With an elderly man - known as the Doctor, and an alien, apparently - following her around, and Bill hanging off her every word and movement, parkour was out of the question, and stealing a carriage would be a lot trickier.

They arrived quickly enough, and Evie knocked on the door quickly, waiting for it to open. She noticed that the Doctor appeared to recognise the surroundings of the building, but Bill didn't appear to know the area. If anything, she seemed nervous - even more nervous than she had been for the entire trip. As the door opened, Evie almost unconsciously set a reassuring hand on Bill's lower back, as if to try to assure her that she was still there.

"Miss Frye!" Jenny said happily as she opened the door. Evie and Jenny had been firm friends almost since they'd met. "And - Doctor? Why are you here? And who's this?" She continued, a little puzzled, as she looked Bill up and down.

"I'm going to need you and Vastra's assistance," Evie replied firmly. "I've been hearing a strange story from these two, and I'm going to need some confirmation from the pair of you."

They quickly got settled into the home, Bill continuously standing nearby to either the Doctor or Evie, clearly made nervous by the situation. Finally, Vastra entered the room - veil down, as always. Evie did know the truth about why Vastra wore the veil, but didn't speak about it, mostly out of politeness. Evie immediately began to explain the situation - the stories about the Assassins that Bill had told her about, the Doctor's magic box, the _time travel_ \- it was quite ridiculous if you asked her, but then again, the strangest stories could always be true.

Finally, as she reached the end of the story, Vastra smiled, nodding slowly.

"I must say, Miss Frye, that the Doctor and his companion are, in fact, telling the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't quite believe I'm writing this. Feedback is very much welcome.


End file.
